1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to roller coasters. More particularly, it relates to a rotatable track area for implementation in a roller coaster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently coasters provide various tricks and features to make the ride more exciting. Examples of these various tricks include loops, heart-line rolls, and steep inclines and declines to add to the enjoyment of the ride.
To date, however, there are no known coasters that implement a track area with an integrated rotation system.